DESCRIPTION: The Paralyzed Veterans of America, Inc. (PVA), intends to organize and conduct a two day "Spinal Cord Dysfunction Research and Education Dissemination/Knowledge Translation Conference" that will foster exchanges on innovative research in the basic sciences, clinical applications and the design and development of new and/or improved assistive technologies. For sixty years, PVA, a nonprofit, congressionally chartered veterans' service organization, has and continues to respond to the physical, mental, social, recreational, housing, transportation, and advocacy needs of paralyzed veterans of America's armed forces. More broadly, PVA serves as an advocate for all persons who suffer paralysis due to spinal cord injury and disease. PVA's mission is to advocate for quality healthcare for its members; promote research and education in fields related to spinal cord dysfunction; ensure members receive benefits entitled to them; and support and further civil rights and opportunities that maximize the independence of its members. [unreadable] [unreadable] The proposed conference will advance public health as it provides participants with an increased awareness of existing/emerging research in fields related to spinal cord dysfunction, encourages the sharing of individual and common concerns, and promotes an enhanced knowledge of PVA's role in advancing spinal cord research. Conference participants will include: PVA funded principal investigators and post-doctoral fellows in the field of spinal cord research; leading researchers, clinicians, engineers and academicians; policy makers; health care provider; and representatives from funding agencies. [unreadable] [unreadable] All presentations and panel discussions will be posted on the PVA web site. Print and CD-ROM copies will also be made available. Individual investigators may submit articles to peer reviewed journals. Profiles of PVA funded researchers and clinicians who speak at the conference with laymen's summaries of research projects and findings will be included in PVA's monthly magazine, PN. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]